


On Ice

by melodicSiren



Category: DRRR, Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating, M/M, Other, Pre-Relationship, it's pretty open ended, or no relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicSiren/pseuds/melodicSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skating is harder than it looks...</p>
<p>Can be shizaya if you want it to be, but it can also be viewed as friends or even just a day of a lapse in judgement. Pointless fluff I came up with when I went skating with some friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Ice

                Izaya hissed as his feet skittered out from under him, sending him sprawling on the ice. Shizuo laughed, skating circles around the fallen info broker as he tried and failed to pull himself back up onto his skates. He gave up for the moment and just laid there. For entertainment he pulled himself into a more… interesting pose, batting his eyelashes at the blond who was still spinning around him mockingly. Normally this would have enraged Shizuo, but the effect was lost with the raven starting to shiver against the frozen pond.

                They had been fighting again, running around all of Ikebukuro when they ran across a high overpass, which passed over an open-air rink that had just been set up in the last week. Izaya watched with interest as his rival became distracted by the sight of all the people circling around the ice below, slowing down in his efforts to smash him into the ground with a mutilated stop sign. They came to a full stop as Shizou seemed to get lost in his thoughts, eyes trained on the frozen pond below. Izaya hopped down from his spot on the highest point of the bridge’s support structure to land on the wide guard rail just beside where the blond stood. They watched the skaters in silence for a few minutes, neither moving, not to fight again, nor to leave. Eventually the informant got bored with just watching. His vague interest had grown as he stood there into actual curiosity. He had never been skating before, though he figured with his abilities it wouldn’t be hard. He leaped down again to the actual road, facing away from his rival, but spoke loud enough that he could easily be heard.   
“Want to go down there?”  
               

And that had led to their current situation. It had taken a while to get Shizou to agree, but Izaya was persistent. In the end he had to promise to keep out of Ikebukuro for at least a week, if not forever. The only reason that worked at all was because Shizou actually wanted to go skating. Had it been anything else he would have likely just gotten pissed and tossed around some cars or some other ridiculously heavy objects. As it was, they managed to forge a truce, if only long enough to rent skates from the little booth that was set up beside the ice and get them on. Everything seemed to be going fine, until they stepped out onto the pond.

Shizou glided out with ease, though it had been some years since he’d been skating. Izaya on the other hand had, to his utmost surprise, promptly fallen hard on his backside. He pushed himself back up unsteadily to the sound of wild laughter. He glared at the blond who was doubled over in mirth some feet away, and with a growl, attempted to leap at him, fully intending to punch him in the face, only to have the action end with him once again plastered against the frozen surface.

  
                After a few more falls Izaya was ready to call it a day, when suddenly there was a hand reaching down for him. He shifted his gaze up to look at Shizou who simply huffed, but didn’t retract his hand. Interested, Izaya took the offered appendage. The blond took his other hand as well once he was up; holding him steady as he slowly skated backwards, pulling his rival along in his wake.

“Try moving your feet now”, he instructed calmly after a few minutes of tugging Izaya along and getting him used to the feeling of gliding over the ice. The informant followed his advice, stumbling slightly before picking up the rhythm.

“So how does Shizu-chan know how to skate~?” He tone was teasing, but he was honestly curious. Skating seemed like a far too delicate thing for the monster to be doing, especially with such grace… Shizou grunted in the back of his throat before replying and at the same time slightly loosened his grip on the other’s hands.

“I learned when I was a kid obviously. Kasuka and I used to go sometimes…” he trailed off, like he had just noticed the topic at hand and growled in irritation. He didn’t let go though.   


                Silence fell again as they continued sliding over the pond. Eventually the quiet between them was broken by Shizou, as he began asking the other questions, most of which oddly seemed fairly arbitrary.   
“Hey, what’s your favorite color?”

“Red! Why do you ask~?”

“No reason. What kind of food do you like?”

“Fatty tuna of course! You know that though. And bitter things, like coffee~”

“Yeah?”

“I hate sweets though. Gross~!”

“Yeah. You gonna catch up soon?”

It took a second for that sentence to click, but when it did Izaya’s eyes widened slightly. Shizou was at least a few feet away, still skating backwards, with his hands tucked away in his pockets. He smirked as his rival realized he was skating on his own. He was still wobbling and slow, but he was on his feet and moving, and that was a lot better than he had been when they had started out.

                They carried on that way for a few hours, until the cold had finally seeped into what felt like their bones and Izaya was shivering, his thin frame doing little to keep him warm. A brief shared looked between them and they exited the rink, both flopping onto a nearby bench to remove their skates. Shizou had his off in under a minute and left Izaya to struggle with his own as he headed to the return booth. He finally had them off when debt collector got back, two steaming paper cups in hand. He passed one over to the raven, who looked at it curiously while the other took a sip from his own drink.  

“It’s coffee.” Izaya glanced over at Shizou as he spoke, before looking back at the beverage in his hand. With a mental shrug he gulped down a swig from his cup, blinking as it turned out to be just fine, and black, with no sugar, how he liked it. He turned his gaze to the blond, who knew the question before it could be spoken and responded immediately with a raised eyebrow.

“You said you like bitter stuff. I made an assumption. I got it right?”   
“Ah… yup~!” Izaya hesitated for a second, feeling a familiar twinge of frustration at how he was unable to read the blond like he could everyone else; along with a strange tug in his chest that was definitely not something he could remember feeling before.  
“Great”, Shizou responded, “I’m going home. Stay out of ‘bukuro.” He cast a vague wave over his shoulder as he walked away, leaving a slightly more perplexed Izaya behind. The informant stayed on the bench for a while longer, contemplating the afternoon that had just past. As the sun set he found himself thinking that something had shifted during that day, and that something new and entertaining was about to begin…

**Author's Note:**

> These two are really hard to write for, UGH. I mean it's fun, but HARD. Also it's 3AM. @_@
> 
> I've got two other fic ideas for these two, so that might be a thing that happens eventually~
> 
> Con/crit is awesome, but please try to be polite with it...


End file.
